<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class is in Session by 1angel2heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486042">Class is in Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart'>1angel2heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Falling In Love, Gon gets a little shy around Hisoka, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, submissive Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. Celebrity Hisoka and student Gon. Theirs is a world where sex is not hidden and where the laws of BDSM has worked their way into society. </p><p>--Written from a prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class is in Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/gifts">Ominonymous</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gon can't help but continuously think of Hisoka. Killua though, has had it with his inability to confess...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This ^^^ was the post on Tumblr that pushed me to finish the edit for this story. I didn't want to miss out on the beauty that yesterday was, but I fell asleep! ALTHOUGH!! Today is 6970 and that's still a nasty number. It's not 6969 but I'll take it :3</p><p> </p><p>Let's be perverted together and celebrate with a new story from yours truly XD</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I don't always get inspired from comments, but when I do it always turns out to be a smut-filled disaster. This story was birthed in response to a prompt from the lovely @TherealproMC on Twitter! I had done a practice sketch of Hisoka as a Dom and they responded with:</p><p>                                                                                                                                                </p><p>This motivated me to immediately write a 28-tweet-long thread on the spot, which I then realized should just be a story because it was getting too long..._(´ཀ`」 ∠) _ So here we go again with me being filthy...</p>
<hr/>
<h1>.•.Sorry, but I think I love you...</h1>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Warning:</strong> Masturbation, Obsessive thoughts.</p><p><strong>Chapter Dictionary:</strong> [[Sound]]</p><p><strong>Chapter bonus:</strong> Yes, see ‘End Notes’ at the bottom</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>.•.</strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">N.B.:</span></strong> 5:00 A.M. YorkShin Academy Boys’ Dormitory…</p><p>.•.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…Hisoka…”</p><p> </p><p>The dorm room was silent, steeped under the innocent serenity of the early morning hours.</p><p> </p><p>The city was still cloaked in the unforgiving dark of night, and the two boys in that room were covered right up to their necks in their patterned comforters, but one of those boys were—</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnn…ahhhh… cumming…I’m cumming…!”</p><p> </p><p>A harsh whisper, body arching and teeth clamped into his bottom lip, Gon twisted as he imagined that Hisoka was the one making his body react this way.</p><p> </p><p>And although his climax was still going through him, his imagination was so vivid that his hand continued to move without pause.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Hisoka's larger body heavy on top of him, fingers pressed against his hips as his hands pulled him roughly and repeatedly to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…hnnn…”</p><p> </p><p>With each hearty thrust, the older male’s heavy cock would bury itself deep inside his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…!”</p><p> </p><p>Gon longed to feel it stretching him wide.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hisoka…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hisoka…!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He longed to be used by that man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was getting hotter under the covers. Too hot to stay.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling heatedly from his dirty thoughts, the hand that was not preoccupied on his dick pushed the comforter from off his body and slipped between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Another orgasm was building steadily within him and he was becoming impatient.</p><p> </p><p>Sensuously, he rubbed along the skin between his legs that was moistened and sticky with his cum before both fingers tapped on the flared base of the butt plug buried in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnn…”</p><p> </p><p>The shock of pleasure that move caused, forced open his eyes and as soon as they were opened, his drunken gaze fixed on a point above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…Hisoka…”</p><p> </p><p>Gon's bed was part of a double bunk, wherein he occupied the bottom bed while Killua occupied the top. </p><p> </p><p>On the underside of Killua's bed and the ‘ceiling’ of his, were taped a multitude of pictures of Hisoka—pictures that Gon was now looking at hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>These pictures were mostly acquired from newspapers, magazines and by paying other students to take pictures of the older male.</p><p> </p><p>He could not risk having Hisoka catch him snooping so he paid others to do it, under the guise that he was hiring them to conduct freelance work for his private ‘fan club’.</p><p> </p><p>And Killua was such a good friend that he had agreed—and surprisingly without much fuss—to create that fake club with him in case anyone asked about his reasons for photographing Hisoka.</p><p> </p><p>Added to that, in their city, with the amount of clout Hisoka had, the man was a celebrity so at least no one would question why a fan club had been made for him. As a matter of fact, there were several in existence already.</p><p> </p><p>Gon had even gotten a part time job with the sole purpose of funding this venture and after acquiring the pictures from his unprofessional freelancers, the best would make it to his little collection on the bottom of Killua's bed.</p><p> </p><p>The bad ones he threw away, but not before masturbating to them at least once.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was love. Maybe it was obsession. But what Gon was sure of was that he really liked Hisoka.</p><p> </p><p>From the way the man walked with such a strong, confident stride, to the way he smiled as though he was always smirking…</p><p> </p><p>And then there was the teasing element to his lilting voice—</p><p> </p><p>“Hisoka…” Gon mumbled desperately, pulling upwards on his cock and running a finger around its swollen head. “Ah...”</p><p> </p><p>Gon's hazel eyes, wide-open and desperate, were fixed on the newest picture he had acquired, the one where Hisoka had made an appearance at another public event, this time for The Assemblage of BDSM Professionals’ charity event for impoverished families.</p><p> </p><p>It was a newspaper clipping but a colored one where the man was resplendent in a white three-piece suit complete with matching tie and waistcoat in the gaudy fashion he was famously known for.</p><p> </p><p>The photo had been taken with Hisoka posing next to a tall and attractive blonde; and while it had made him a little jealous at first that she was not only in his company but getting his attention, that woman was now long forgotten—cut out of his mind just the same way as Gon had cut her out of that photo.</p><p>Gon licked his lips, panting hard in his excessive lust.</p><p> </p><p>That photo of Hisoka was a really good shot, taken with perfect lighting that accentuated the sharp angles of the handsome redhead’s face and made it seem as though Hisoka was looking directly at the one watching the photo.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah…"</p><p><br/>
 In his mind, Hisoka was fucking him while wearing that beautiful suit. The older male had wanted to plunge his hard cock in him so badly that he could not be bothered to remove his clothing.</p><p>“Oh, Hisoka…” Gon whispered hoarsely in response to his fantasy. “You’re so mean…” He wriggled subtly as one hand pumped his slick dick while the fingertips of his other twisted the plug that was stretching his ass wide. “Master, please…at least let me touch your body…”<br/>
Gon's hand moved faster.<br/>
 <br/>
Looking at a picture of Hisoka while touching himself had become a part of his morning and night routine. </p><p>Every day before and after classes at his and Killua's high school, he would excitedly spread a towel on his bed, then wait until Killua had fallen asleep (he judged this as when Killua was no longer talking). And as soon as he deemed that his best friend was asleep, he would strip naked and take a go at pleasuring himself.</p><p>At night, he did this until he was tired enough to fall asleep. And mornings found him awake, before the crack of dawn, jerking himself off before getting ready to go to class.</p><p> </p><p>This helped him to cope with being single and not being with Hisoka. </p><p> </p><p>Theirs was a society that functioned like any other. People went to work or school, babies were born, elections were won and sex existed. The only difference was that sex-related matters were uncensored and the minimum age for sexual relations and marriage was twelve. Billboards openly showed nipples, whether female presenting or not. Parents and guardians did not feel embarrassed to encourage the discussion of sex in their homes among their children. Kink was widely talked about, BDSM clubs were commonplace, and people were generally more open-minded and friendly. No one hid in the dark to do the things that would have been frowned upon by an ignorant society.</p><p>And as such, things like bad workplace etiquette, poor customer service, bullying, creeps sending unsolicited dick pics, domestic violence, rape and violent crime incidents were close to zero. Naturally, there were the exceptions, but everyone was just too happy and busy sharing and partaking in their kinks with consenting partners—who were just as kinky as they were—to bother with crime and disrespecting others.</p><p> </p><p>And like a ripple effect, this created a very close-knit society. It was as though the laws that governed the BDSM scenes that the citizens regularly took part in subconsciously affected everything. The Safe, Sane and Consensual watchwords, along with the open communication behind closed doors created citizens who, while in public, were more respectful to others’ boundaries and limits, and who were willing to negotiate and mitigate in situations that called for such.</p><p> </p><p>Because of this societal norm, most people Gon knew, by the time they were teens, were aware of whether they wanted to gravitate to either a submissive or dominant role or both roles.</p><p>They were ready to take on or be taken on as a partner and if they were unsure, the city council had instituted counselling centres to evaluate and place them.</p><p>To further make things easier, all citizens wore sterling silver bands on their wrists with a flat little colored plate at its center to designate kink preference to others. Those for the submissives were green, Dominants were red and switches were yellow. Undecided or in-training were light blue and underage was black.</p><p> </p><p>It was not odd to see ads catered to these groups either. Valentine’s Day was rampant with ads encouraging Dominants to get their partners some flowers or chocolate. And during the Christmas or Thanksgiving seasons, there would be flash sales where service submissives<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> got twenty to fifty percent off at supermarkets and home organization shopping centers.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, to prepare the young, sexual education was compulsory in elementary school, with core specializations available in high school in the form of classes such as BDSM 101 and Advanced BDSM Techniques. </p><p> </p><p>As the age for marriage was that low, by the time some students entered into junior high, they were engaged. And by the time they were in high school, most were married. </p><p> </p><p>Gon, a young boy of fourteen years hailing from Whale Island, had remained unmarried though, but not for the reason that he could not find a partner. At first, it was because his aunt Mito, aware that her little charge was leaning toward being a submissive, had made preparations. She wanted Gon to be competent and strong, so before allowing him to leave the island to study abroad, she insisted that he learn to take care of himself and the house. She had told him that regardless of whatever gender he chose to marry, that it was imperative that he be self-sufficient. </p><p> </p><p>Thus, by the age of eleven, Gon was very versed in cooking, cleaning, sewing and other so-called gender-specific tasks. </p><p> </p><p>And by twelve, he was wholly independent, a total catch and had no doubt received several marriage proposals since his twelfth birthday, from both males and females, but he had refused them all.</p><p> </p><p>Gon had eyes only for one person. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Hisoka Morou, certified sex educator, BDSM Enthusiast and bestselling author. </p><p> </p><p>Gon had met Hisoka at the airport on his first day on arriving to YorkShin. As busy as ever with a bevy of fans and aides trailing behind him, Hisoka had not noticed him then, but for Gon, he was immediately drawn to the man and thrilled to death to learn that the one he had developed a huge crush on, taught at the school he wanted to attend. </p><p> </p><p>That school, YorkShin Academy, had both a Middle and High School. It was famously known for not only its quality of education, but for the fact that Hisoka Morou, a literal celebrity in the arena of sex education, taught there.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in YorkShin either wanted to attend this school or wanted their children to attend. And many students, like Gon, had left their homes in other countries to try for a place in the popular school, but it was no easy task to get in. Somehow though, Gon managed to get a spot by making it past the entrance exam and it was there that he met his best friends Killua and Kurapika. </p><p> </p><p>The facilities were lavish, outfitted with everything the students could need from restaurants to sports clubs and the dormitory building where most of them, who were not from the city stayed. Mostly only rich students got in, but Gon had worked hard to get a partial scholarship so that his aunt Mito would not be too burdened.</p><p>He also took advantage of the dormitory facilities instead of trying to rent an apartment or house close to the school.</p><p> </p><p>Many of the rich kids preferred their own self-contained rooms, but Killua was kind enough to share his with him while Kurapika rented a house nearby. </p><p> </p><p>On afternoons when classes had ended, they all hung out together either at Kurapika’s house or in the dorms and although Hisoka also lived in the same town, Gon had only bumped into him once at the supermarket. </p><p> </p><p>That had been two years earlier when he had been twelve at the time and unfamiliar with YorkShin. His new friend, Killua was taking him around town and after realizing that they were out of milk, they had both decided to make a quick stop at a small supermarket.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they had gotten what they wanted (along with quite a few snacks) and were heading to the cashier, Killua had spotted Hisoka, casually browsing through the fresh produce section.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Gon! Look, it's your crush!" He had whispered mischievously to him. "Why don't you go talk to him?"</p><p>Despite his friend's encouragement, Gon had been so nervous to meet the man for the first time, but to his surprise, Hisoka was much different than he had anticipated.</p><p>He was as intense and well-spoken as expected, but he was also patient and listened to him while Gon explained nervously that he was his biggest fan.</p><p>And as though they were well acquainted with each other, Hisoka had teased him about all the snacks he was buying, saying that he was a 'naughty little boy' to be eating all that.</p><p>Gon had felt like he was in heaven, and emboldened by Hisoka's friendliness with him, he had asked him to hold his hand.</p><p>To this question, Hisoka had been a bit confused, but humored him anyway, chuckling handsomely when Gon went completely red from the contact.</p><p> </p><p>Their impromptu meeting ended with them exchanging email addresses but Gon never did email him as he was convinced that Hisoka would never remember him from such an unremarkable and short meeting and would think that an overly excitable twelve-year-old boy was a nuisance.</p><p> </p><p>Why would a hugely famous person like that want to remember or spend time with a tiny speck like him?</p><p> </p><p>Those were Gon's feelings about the issue but he did not mind settling for having a one-sided crush on Hisoka, as he had some things to be grateful for. On the fateful day of their first meeting, Killua had taken a picture of them together in that supermarket and that picture was now framed and on the dressing table near his bed. It was his treasure. Plus, Hisoka was his professor now and in Gon's dreams, one day, the redhead might notice him, but until then, he had his fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>And in those fantasies, Gon would always think of Hisoka as he was in their first meeting—smelling like cool fresh mint with hair that looked like beautiful scarlet waves.</p><p>"Ah...Hisoka…"</p><p>Yes. And he had his memory of that handshake and the way the Professor's skin felt with the strong, tight grip that held his much smaller hand.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, there was the fact that Hisoka was over a foot taller than he was.</p><p> </p><p>Gon's breathing stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>He could just imagine it now. Hisoka, leaning over him and stroking his straining cock with that strong, tight grip, while whispering dirty, teasing words in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...ah..." Because of these thoughts, Gon's orgasm was approaching fast. </p><p> </p><p>"Hisoka…!" Gon's ass clenched deliciously around the plug inside him. “Ah…please…!”</p><p> </p><p>His cum spurted out, pulling a deep, satisfied moan from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Gon did not care to be quiet this time, as he knew that Killua normally slept until thirty minutes before they were ready to leave for class. </p><p> </p><p>And it was a whole hour until then.</p><p> </p><p>He would have time bathe, dress and prepare breakfast for the both of them before Killua sauntered out of bed to shower and get ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…Hah…”</p><p> </p><p>This last orgasm had left him almost breathless and as Gon came down from that euphoric high, he looked to his right to see something he did not expect—Killua was looking down at him from his top bunk with a curious gaze and a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Killua?!" He froze, one hand paused on his slick, semi-rigid cock and the other still between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He went completely red.</p><p> </p><p>"You done yet?" Killua asked nonchalantly. "Don't tell me you're going to go at it again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"K-Killua!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you can say?" Killua grumbled. "But I guess anything is better than 'Hisoka...oh...please...ah…'"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't sound like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you do."</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you were watching me all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“…” Killua did not reply but only continued to frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Gon frowned too but quickly sat up and wiped his hands and dick with a few of the moist towelettes from the box of disposables he kept near his pillow.  As he discarded it and looked back to Killua, he saw the concern in his friend's eyes that were focused on the small pile of similarly used towelettes at the foot of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Um…" Killua started. "I knew you were horny, but that can't be natural. How many times did you jerk off? I’ve counted eight so far, but in the beginning I was kinda angry and I think I missed a few."</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you asleep??" Gon asked instead of responding. </p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't <strong><em>you</em></strong> asleep?" Killua countered. "Oh yeah, because you're too busy jerking off to that picture from yesterday’s newspaper." He huffed. "Are you in heat or something??"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a female dog, Killua," Gon mumbled. "Humans don't have heat cycles.”</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously you do."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>Anyways</em></strong>," Gon said pointedly. "You should be sleeping… You're never up this early!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder…" Killua mumbled bitterly. "Ever thought—you know, in between your obsessive fantasies about getting dicked by Hisoka—about why I sleep so late on mornings?"</p><p> </p><p>"No…” Gon appeared confused. <em>There’s a reason? </em>“Why…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you wake me up and <strong><em>keep</em></strong> me up with your relentless fapping!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Gon swallowed. "So...you hear me every morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who can fucking sleep when they hear PAP PAP PAP PAP 'oh...Hisoka...ah…' in their fucking dreams over and over?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..."</p><p> </p><p>"And it only got worse after we entered the advanced class and the school issued those butt plugs! Now that you’ve experienced penetration, you’re like an insatiable whore!" Killua raged. "Now you're jacking off on mornings AND nights!"</p><p> </p><p>"Killua—"</p><p> </p><p>"And I've <strong><em>finally</em></strong> had it!" His view of Killua's upside down face disappeared momentarily as his friend turned to hop off the top bunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Gon,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…?” Gon replied uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“This has got to stop,” Killua pleaded, glaring at Gon face to face. "It’s time to <strong><em>stop</em></strong>. Two years of this shit and this morning is the worst so far!" He pointed to the small pile of used towelettes sitting quietly in the corner of Gon's bed. "You've been going at it for two hours now. Aren't you tired yet??"</p><p> </p><p>"..." Gon looked away with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to go again????”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Gon blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously!!!!” Killua rolled his eyes. "You’re only masturbating this much because you want his dick! Why don't you just tell the old man that you like him and put an end to this?! I’m sure he’ll be glad to fuck you to within one inch of your life!"</p><p> </p><p>“…” Gon fiddled with the submissive bracelet on his wrist. “I'm sure Hisoka hasn’t even noticed me,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“He noticed you in the supermarket that day!” Killua replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably like that to all his fans,” Gon countered.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know? Did he reject you when you emailed him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never emailed—”</p><p> </p><p>“Baka!” Killua shouted, tapping Gon's forehead. “How do you expect to get your man if you don’t make the move??”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too late now anyways.” Gon shifted so that Killua would stop poking his forehead. “Didn’t you see the lady he was with in that pic? I’ll just wait. Maybe they’ll break up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady?” Killua's expression contorted in confusion. “You mean that pretty blonde he was with at the charity event?” When Gon nodded he frowned. “That’s his editor, you moron. How stupid can you be? They’re together a lot because she’s working for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“S-seriously?” Gon's voice was filled with a little hope.</p><p> </p><p>“I should slap you for being this dumb,” Killua grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he has other prospects who we haven’t seen?” Gon insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if you grew a brain?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Gon pouted. “That’s a mean thing to say, Killua—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Killua replied harshly. “Have you been masturbating so much that your brain cells melted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Killua!”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I already tell you to go get your man?? Why are you thinking about his prospects?” Killua grated out. “Of course he has other prospects! Hisoka's a celebrity for god sakes, he attends sex clubs regularly and he even owns one of the most popular BDSM clubs in our city! Every day must be like a flood of dicks and pussies for him.” He paused to put a hand on his hip while continuing to frown at Gon. “But you like him, and maybe a boy like you is what he’s looking for. He has a lot of options, but the question is, does he have <strong><em>better</em></strong> prospects?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know," Gon replied without pause. "I’m so confused. How do I even approach someone like him who’s used to his fans confessing their love?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbass," Killua hissed. "You're lucky that he's still unbonded and unmarried at his age, but you know what?!" He pointed to Gon with a glare. "He will end up married to someone else if you keep procrastinating."</p><p> </p><p>Gon gasped. "Killua—"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen man," Killua said firmly. "I'm tired of hearing you beat your wood every fucking morning and night. If I wasn't a bottom I'd have come down here, spread you wide and fucked you just to shut you up. So please. I’m literally begging. We have a triple period class with Professor Morou today. Just fucking tell that asshole you like him so that your asshole can finally get some dick and I can finally get some sleep!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll think about it…"</p><p> </p><p>"'Think'? You better start <strong><em>doing</em></strong>, or else!" Killua threatened in response to Gon's uncertainty, and as he turned to walk to the bathroom, he pointed at him menacingly. "And do it <strong><em>today </em></strong>or don't masturbate ever again. Because the next time I hear you jacking off under my bed, I'll bind and gag you, drag your naked ass out in the hall and leave you there with a sign that says 'free for all'."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"And you know I'm good at shibari, so you're never gonna get out of those ropes."</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Gon looked at Killua pleadingly but his friend merely broke their eye contact and walked through the doorway to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Confess to Hisoka…?” He mumbled, heart thumping rapidly. “C-can I really do that?”</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/CherryStLouis1">TWITTER</a></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Next Chapter:</strong> Class is in Session</p><p><strong>Next Chapter Teaser:</strong> It’s time for class and it’s a triple period session with none other than Professor Hisoka Morou. Will Gon be able to approach Hisoka again? Will Killua ever get a full night’s rest? Stay tuned!</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <strong>END NOTES:</strong>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cover Art I painted!<br/>
</span>
</p><p>I've been trying to practise with sketching the full body male in the nude without depending too much on refs and of course Hisoka would be my first trial ;p</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Character Song: </span>
</p><p>Gon -&gt; Hisoka =</p><p>     ○ Paparazzi by Lady Gaga</p>
<ul>
<li>Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen</li>
<li>ET by Katy Perry</li>
</ul><p>                           </p><p> </p><p>A/N:</p><p>1. For this, I was slightly inspired by an OC of mine named Hirano from Unexpected x Developments (in the new drafts I’m writing) who is in love with a celebrity in that story.</p><p> </p><p>2. Poor Killua just wants to sleep. Also, Killua is best boy. He is Gon's wingman xD It was nice to write Killua like this for once instead of the usual HisoGon hater I’m writing him as. Somehow I feel that I managed to achieve my primary objective while keeping him in-character too, and this makes me happy. Killua is a fun character to write. And he’s fun to torture too…</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, stay tuned for Part II! This story is a two-part tale so the next chapter is the last. I really like this AU though and wish I could write more for it but I’m not sure if I have the time. I’m writing and drawing for so many things already and as usual Unexpected x Developments is dominating my life with all the work I'm doing for it so I don’t want to disappoint anyone with not being able to finish this story ;w;</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>References:</strong> </span>
</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Service submissive: A submissive whose primary aim is to serve their or a Dominant by doing service-oriented tasks. These tasks may be domestic in nature (example: cooking, cleaning, washing) or not. Sexual ‘services’ are not offered but sex can be involved if it is an agreed upon part of a scene.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>